Stray
by damons-crow
Summary: All Human. D/E Elena and Jeremy's parents thought it would be great to send them on a trip to Italy but what happens when the plane decides to crash because of a storm? When she's stranded without her brother, she meets this man with black hair who's an arrogant ass. Will they be found or be missing for life?
1. Titanium

Hello, I hope you like this. I thought this was a good story line and all. Please review. c:

* * *

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_  
_**Fire away, fire away**_  
_**Ricochet, you take your aim**_  
_**Fire away, fire away**_  
_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_  
_**I am titanium**_  
_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_  
_**I am titanium**_

* * *

I sat in my airplane seat next to my brother, Jeremy. Our parents thought it would be a great Idea to send us to Itay for a week or two. I thought it had to do with my break up with my last boyfriend, Stefan. We had a messy break up that I wished I could forget. I didn't understand why they chose Itay of all places but I can't wait to see the views, and the tourist attractions of the city. I felt a gentle pressure rest against my left shoulder. I looked down to my left to see a black mop of Jeremy's hair. I sighed as I felt him breathe steadly and even. He was asleep as I was wide awake. I looked out to see we were over a huge patch of water and the weather didn't look that great. I just prayed that everything went well during this flight. I felt uncomfortable for no reason but I felt something wrong was going to happen but I think I should just shrug it off.

"Dear passengers, this is the pilot speaking." This perked my interest. I shift uncomfortable in my seat. What could he possible say? I exhale as I heard him continue. "We may be coming into a storm, please stay in your seats. Thank you."

What? A Storm? I heard people around me started to whisper and talk loudly. Clearly everyone seemed to panic but I didn't. He said we may enter a storm, not "we're going to be going threw a a storm." Just incase I woke Jeremy up from his sleep. He looked around to notice where we are in his drousy state. "What's happening? Why are people looked scared shitless?"

"The pilot said that we _may_" I emphaised the 'may' part. "enter a storm." I told him with furrowed brows. Jeremy sighed as rubbed his temples. I looked away from him to look out the window. I looked towards the front of the plane. I saw black clouds up ahead. I gasped at the sight infront of me. Maybe, we will be caught into the storm. All I could think about is Jeremy now. What if something happens? I couldn't save him. We could all be dead if the plane went down. "Jer, I see black clouds."

"What?" He asked me confused at what I was talking about.

"I see black clouds up ahead." I sighed as pouted. I knew something was going to happen, I knew it. Jeremy placed his hand on mine. I looked at him to see sadness in his eyes. "Jer, I love you. If anything happens..."

"Nothing will happen, I promise." He forced a smile at me like he knew that he couldn't keep that promise. Apart of me knew that too. Apart of me knew death was near but I ignored the feeling that came over me. "I love you, sis. Nothing is going to happen to is. We're Gilbert's, we have balls of steel."

I was about to say something when the plane started to shake wildly. The oxygen masks come down from above us. I saw and heard people panicking as Jeremy and I held hands. I grabbed the oxygen mask before looking at my brother. He nodded at me knowing what was going to happen to us. I smiled at him and nodded back. All of a sudden the plane went down and we crashed into the water. The impact was harsh on the plane. I looked around for a second before unbuckling my seatbelt. I looked next to me too see Jeremy... just sitting there. He was just sitting there with his eyes open. I felt a pain in the side of my stomach but I ignored it as I just stared at my brother who was now dead.

I felt someone's hand on my arm. I looked up to see a blue gaze on me. He yanked me away from my brother to get out of the recage. I yanked my own arm away and swimed after him. We finally got out of the plane by him slamming into the door if the airplane. I swam with him to the top of the shore. I gasped as I felt the fresh air hit my lungs. I kept kicking to stay afloat. I was breathing really heavly for fresh air. I looked around to see that I was in the middle of the ocean but I blinked a few times to see a island little far away from me. I was about to start swimming untill I heard a deep cough come form behind me. I turned around and gasped at the sight in front of me.

He was the one who pulled me out of the plane. He was the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen in my whole entire life. His black hair was all wet, and his pale skin shining in the sun. He was glorious to stare at. He didn't look like he aged... at all. He looked around twenty three years old or younger. He was coughing really hard that made me concerned about his well being. I swam a little closer to his very, very handsome man and eyed him closely. "Are you okay?"

"Do" Cough. "I" Cough. "Sound" Cough. "Okay?" he coughed some more. I rolled my eyes at his attitude he gave me. He was one of those type of guys. He sounds like an asshole from what I just heard. I sighed as I tried to keep myself afloat. "This is awful."

"Wow, like that isn't obivous." I said scarcastically at him not caring what he thought or did about it. I shivered from the water that was freezing. I looked at him who was just standing there as he clenched his jaw and was staring at me. "If you want to stand there, good for you. I'm going to swim over to the little island over that. Chow!"

I turned and started to swim fast toward the island by myself (Hopefully.) I swam for a long time not knowing what the time was since I had no cell phone on me. As I swam I wondered what my parents would be thinking of Jeremy and I going missing but I knew they would call for Jeremy's death but not mine. I would be missing, they wouldn't know where I will be, I don't either. I kept swimming untill i finally got to the shore of the island. I staggered up the shore to get away from the water just to fall forward on the sand. I was exchausted from swimming that far and that long. How can people swim long distances? I know I can't or won't anymore. I heard someone coughing two feet away from me. _Great, he's here. _I didn't know he was or his name and I decided to stay that way.

"You swim fast." He coughed from where he laid. I groaned as I turned onto my back. I wish I could've been on a big comfy bed instead of this rough grainy sand. I felt the sun beam down on me. "What's your name?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just want to get to know you..." He sighed. I sighed at nothing. I don't want him to get to know me. I didn't want to get to know him. He sounds like a royal ass from what i've heard when I asked him if he was okay.

"I'm Elena." I finally told him relectically. I didn't want to tell him my name but to make this situation we were in better. We had to stick together like a team to get back to where we came from. "I'm Elena Gilbert."

"So, your the Elena Gilbert my brother talked about." He laughed out loud. His brother? He's the older brother Stefan talked about? What are the odd's.

"Wait, your Stefan's brother?" I looked over at him with narrowed eyes. He was looking at me with a soft look. I furrowed my brows.

"I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore." He introduced himself at me. I softly nodded at him before looking at the sky. I sighed as I closed my eyes to soak some vitamin D up. I honeslty didn't know what to say to him at the moment. It's not like I wanted to talk to him at all. "So, why were you going to Italy?"

I didn't know what to say to that. There was tons of anwsers for me to say but I decided to go with the honest anwser. "My parents thought it would be great for my brother and I to go for a vacation together for some brother and sister bonding."

"Fun."

"Yeah, totally fun." I sighed.

"We could make it fun." I heard a double meaning behind that. I didn't want to know what it was either. I looked over to give him a questiong look. "We could go skinny dipping."

"No, thank you." I rolled my eyes before going back to soaking in the sun.

"I think we should totally skinny dip together, it could be very.. benefitial." I felt the smirk on his face from here.

_This is going to be such a great vacation, I can see it now. _


	2. Shelter

_**Here is the second chapter, I hope you like it. **_

_**If you want to talk to me or anything... my tumblr is Fucking-damon and my twitter is DamonsavedElena . Don't be shy to ask me anything! PLease review, I would love your feedback on this story as well. I will have the the third chapter up soon, hopefully. ;)**_

* * *

_**He was long gone when he met me**_  
_**And I realize the joke is on me, hey!**_

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_  
_**'Til you put me down, oh**_  
_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_

* * *

Chapter two.

_Shelter._

* * *

My stomach growled as I laid there in the sun.I was finally dried off from being wet. I ignored Damon for about awhile now to my success. I didn't open my eyes to see if he was even still here but who cares. I sighed as I felt relaxed by the water and the sun. My wondered over to the plane crash. My brother just... floated there. He was just there... floating and I couldn't do anything because he was gone, just gone. I wondered if there was any other surviors like Damon and I. I hope there was, my prayers went to the people who lost there daughter and son. I shook my head at myself. I shouldn't be thinking depressing thoughts right now. I had to survive even if it is with Damon. I turned my head to him to see him staring in the sun. "Do you think you can get us some food?"

"What's in it for me?" He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and got up from the sand I was laying on. If he wasn't going to get any food, I might as well get some for myself. I turned and walked up land. "Where are you going?"

"To get some food!" I shouted back at him from my distance. I walked to the forest area and started to step threw it. I watched my step as I walked threw the grass and dirt. I felt a presence behind me. Damon must of have followed me. "What now? Are you stalking me?"

"No." He scoffed at me. I rolled my eyes at him even though he was behind me. I mosed away from the low braches and the logs on the ground. I heard an "omph" I turned around just to laugh at the scene that was before me. Damon was face down on the ground from, what I'm guessing, tripping on a log. I aughed at him some more. "Urgh, thanks for your help. You are very genorious."

"Who said I was?" I scoffed at me. I was very genorious but not for him. I turned around when he was up on his feet. He was all dirty and gross. I started to walk again to look for fruit or anything really. "Do you see anything?"

"Right now all I see is dirt on me, so no." He groaned from behind me.

What a baby. It was only dirt, how bad could it be? "It's just dirt, Damon. It's no big deal."

"Yes it is!" He scoffed at me. I shook my head as we kept walking and trying to find something to eat. "I don't want to be all dirty. What if there's other ladies on this island?"

"We're looking for food, Damon. Not ladies." I rolled my eyes. Who does he think he is? God? I've never seen someone who has more ego than he has. I looked around to find nothing. I felt like we've been walking in this forest for about two hours now. I stopped in my tracks just to sit on a log that was near by. "I'm so exchausted. We've found nothing."

"Cheer up." He crouched down before me and let a small smile come on his face. I heavly sighed at myself. I was emotionally drained, and just exchausted. Damon's face softened a little. "Your brother was a good man, Elena."

"How did you know that?" I asked him confused. How did he know my brother? I'm sure that Jeremy would never hang out with anyone like Damon.

"Um." He looked like he was struggling with something. I shifted on the log that I was sitting on. It wasn't that comfortable to sit on. It dug into my butt with the sharp core it had. Damon sighed before letting his walls down to me. "One night, I was at the grille with a few friends of mine. I had a few more drinks than I should of had, to be honest. I stayed at the bar when my friends decided to go home to their wifes, or girlfriends. I just got out of a messy break up at that time also, so i was feeling pretty crappy about myself. I kept drinking and drinking. This guy, your brother, came up to me. He was working the night shift, I guess. He told me that I should cut down, and go home. I told to him piss off but he stayed and sat down. He asked me what the hell was wrong but I didn't tell him. I didn't want him to hear my burdens and my messed up break up story but he wouldn't leave untill I told him what was wrongto make me drink this much. I told him, and he just sat there listening to me and my problems. After, he told me some wise words and said to me that he would drive me home because I was honestly way under the influence of alcohol to drive anywhere. He drove me home, and when i offered any money to him for what he did. He didn't accept, he just told me. "I don't need your money, Dude. I just wanted to make sure you got home safe, and that you didn't kill yourself or anyone else for that matter." Your brother saved my life, and other life's too because I knew If I drove then I would've had killed myself, or anyone else. I'm thankful of your brother for my life."

I just sat there with tears in my eyes. Jeremy never told me that. "I, I remember that night, I think. He came home way later then the time he usually comes home from the night shift. When I asked him what he was doing so late, He told me that he was saving peoples lives, I just laughed at him because he would always say that kinds of stuff to me. I guess I was wrong for that night."

"Mhm." He sighed as I stood up. He pulled his walls back up and shut me out. I sighed as I knew that side of him that nobody saw. I would probably never see it again. I stood back up and dusted my butt off from the leaves and bark from the log. "How about we try to find stuff to built shelter?"

"Sure." I smiled a little. We never talked about Jeremy and our feelings ever again while we got leaves, and logs for our shelter. About an hour we had gotten all our suppiles and built our own shelter for the time we have on this island. "This looks great!"

"Better than nothing." He just shrugged. I smiled at our attempt at making something good but was still usable. It looked like a tent, and upside down v. It was bascially made out of sand, leaves and trees. It was a little tight on space but we made it work.

"So, what are we going to do about food and such?"

"I don't know" He told me as he sat down on the burning sand that has been under the sun all day. We made sure our shelter was far away from the water so it wouldn't ruin it. I sat down on the sand a few feet away from Damon. "How about I go try to find something, while you just sit here, okay?"

I didn't get to say anything to him before he left. He just got up and left me sitting there, stunned. What did I do wrong? I just sat there staring at the sand underneath me. I moved so I was staring out at the water. I didn't think I did anything to piss him off. Well, I hopefully didn't. Truth be told, we were actually getting a long. He was way different from Stefan. He was a polar oppsite, to be honest. I sighed as I thought about Stefan and what he did. I stopped myself from thinking about it as I stared out at the ocean. It was peaceful out here, and silent. So silent that you can hear your own thoughts. I didn't know how long it was that Damon got back.

"I didn't find anything." He huffed as he sat down right next to me. I rolled my eyes at his hositlity. I breathed in the fresh cool air around me. "Did you?"

"You told me to just sit here, so I did!" I groaned at him. If he told me to go find something I would of have, but he didn't. "Anyways..."

"i don't think we'll ever find food..."

"Don't say that!" I shouted at him. How can he think such a negative thing when we haven't looked anywhere in this island. I wanted to change the subject to him. "So, why were you going to Italy?"

"To visit some relatives." He anwsered simply I forgot his last name was Italian. I dug my toes in toes into the sand as I laughed at myself for my stupidity. "What?"

"No, italian mafia?" I covered as I laughed at myself. He chuckled at my anwser. Maybe he would be in a dangerous mafia on the way that he looks, he would be a deffent choice.

"No italian mafia for me." He shook his head. He probably thought I was crazy, or weird for laughing at something like that. "I'd rather be dead to join them anytime soon or ever in my lifetime."

"Good choice." I told him as nodded my head in a agreement.

"I know." He winked at me.


	3. Summertime Sadness

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. It's kind of short, I'm sorry. :( **_

_**to the user who said Elena should be grieving, it explains in this chapter. :)**_

* * *

_**I'm feelin' electric tonight**_  
_**Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99**_  
_**Got my bad baby by my heavenly side**_  
_**I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight**_

_**Oh, my God, I feel it in the air**_  
_**Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare**_  
_**Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere**_  
_**Nothing scares me anymore**_

* * *

Chapter Three.

_Summertime sadness._

* * *

I went back to ignoring Damon again. He just made me feel weird inside. I don't want this feeling I have for him anymore when I'm around him. I looked around from where I was sitting at. I was facing the sunset. The orange sky darkened ahead. I noticed Damon wasn't around. He probably went to the washroom or the bushes. I turned my attention back to the ocean that my brother lost his innocent life in. I should be mad about the accident or upset but whenever I think about it. I just go numb, I don't feel anything. The feeling scares the hell out of me... I told myself that I wouldn't think of it, to hide my pain while I was on this empty island with Damon.

I played with the sand in between my toes. I giggled silently as it tickled. I breathed in the ocean air and stood up. I looked behind me to see if Damon was there but he wasn't. Did he leave me? I wondered where he had gone to. I sighed as I felt like something was wrong but I dismissed it. I would've known if something was wrong. I let the ocean breeze go threw my air and gently caress my face. I stood there in the breeze for awhile. I didn't know how long but I decided to see if Damon was finally back. I turned on my heel to say something to Damon but stopped with my mouth open. He wasn't anywhere to be found. How long have I been looking out at the ocean? I knew it was for awhile, so why wasn't Damon back or here? I started to panic.

Would Damon just leave me here? I looked around the area to see if I saw any movement, or any signs of Damon. "DAMON?"

Nothing.

"DAMON!" I shouted out towards the forest. Maybe something is wrong. I ran my fingers threw my brunette locks of hair. I started to pace the sand. What if there was someone on this island? They could've had another person and grabbed Damon. I was intereputed when I heard a branch break. I stopped pacing and turned to see where the noise came from. "Damon, where the hell were you all this time?"

"I was trying to find something to eat." He rolled his eyes as he came toward me. "Why? Missed me?"

"No." I scoffed at him as I crossed my arms. I was worried about him. "I wouldn't want to miss you."

"Mhm." He rolled his eyes at me again. Did he honestly think I would miss him? Ha, He's funny. "I didn't find anything...Yet."

"Yet?"

"Well, we will have to find food soon or else we die, so." He shrugged his shoulders as he sat on the log that he carried out here earlier. I crouch down before I sat down on the sand before him. He sighed as he looked defeated for the day. He looked at the ocean on my left and smirked a little. "Elena, do you think there's fish out there?"

"Of cour-"

"I meant near?" He smiled a little.

"Yes, I think there is..." I trailed off. Now, I knew what he meant by that. I shook my head at him. "How are you going to catch the fish?"

"With my hands?" He shook his head back and forth quickly at me. Does he know that fish was really hard to catch since they were fast swimmers? "How hard could it be?"

"I think you should make a spear or something..." I shrugged at him giving suggestions to use. He scoffed at me like I was insane or something. "How else are you going to catch fish? You won't catch them with your hands. You might, but it's like one and a million chance."

"Well, watch this." He stands up and struts over to the ocean. I giggled as he started to walk into the ocean still in his jeans. I wonder if he'll be pulled down into the ocean floor with the jeans. Since, jeans get heavy when wet. So, I sit as I watch him search for the fish. He started to look around at first, then once he saw one he would swoosh down and try to catch one but ended up missing. This went on for about an hour or so before giving up. He walked back with a boom in his step telling me he was angry.

"Wow, you caught a lot out there, huh?" I smirked at him as he sat down on the log roughly. He ran his fingers threw his raven locks. He groaned out loud. "So, I guess I should go and take a nap."

"Goodnight." He sighed as he just sat there. I smiled at him a little.

"Damon, it's fine." I stood up and patted his head. "We can find something together tomorrow."

I walked to the shelter we built. I walked in and laid down on the leaves I laid down earlier. I closed my eyes as I curled up into a ball. I wondered what will happen to us. What if no one found us? We would be stuck here... forever. My parents would never see me again, I would never see them again. They would just be a memory now to me untill people find us. Like Jeremy will be a memory to me, and my parents. I closed my eyes harder to not let the tears roll down my face. I started to breathe in and out to stop me from crying.

_I just wanted to go home._


	4. I trusted you

_**Hey, here's the fourth chapter. I hope you like it! :))**_

_**twitter: DamonsavedElena If you have any questions, tell there or at my tumblr here: .com**_

* * *

**_Dry lightning cracks across the skies_**  
**_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_**  
**_Her daddy was a mean old mister_**  
**_Mama was an angel in the ground_**  
**_The weather man called for a twister_**  
**_She prayed blow it down_**

**_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_**  
**_To wash the sins out of that house_**  
**_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_**  
**_To rip the nails out of the past_**

* * *

Chapter Four.

_I trusted you, and you just gave me heartache back._

* * *

I backed up from the sign I made in the sand just a few minutes ago. I nodded at myself in satifcation. I made a S.O.S. sign in the sand. I wanted us to be found so I have to do all I could. Even if it was to draw a stupid sign in the sand. I walked around the sign to sit on a patch of sand. Damon was off catching food for us. I wondered if he found something by now. He's been gone all morning. We've been getting restless, and grumpy without food. I sighed as I dug my feet into the cool sand. I looked out at the ocean.

I found it peaceful to look out at the ocean and just let everything go. Not to think about anything. Death, food, or anything. Just nothing. Nothing at all. I felt at ease with the ocean. Like nothing could touch me. I was safe aganist the world but I knew I wasn't. Maybe, I just could pretend right now. I closed my eyes and just felt the breeze of the ocean. Nothing can touch me.

"Hey." I felt something shake me. I stirred, confused. I opened my eyes to yawn. I looked up to see Damon looking down at me. I blinked a few times. "It's no time for a nap, you know. I got food."

"Food?" I sat up automatically. I got to my feet to see food by our shetler doors. I smiled at the mango's and banana's he found. "Banana's and Mango's?"

"You can't be picky, there the only ones I found." He told me in a stern voice. I sighed at the world. This year just got better. I hated the world. I was allergic to Mango's and Bananas! I have soo much luck with this world. I followed Damon to our shetler. I sat down on the log and crossed my arms on the top of my thighs. Damon looked up at me with a weird look. "Aren't you going to grab one?"

"Umm.." I fidgited with my fingers, looking down. Well, this was embarrssing. I felt terrible. He got this for us, and I couldn't even eat it without dying. I didn't know what to tell him, so I whispered. "I...can't...eat... it."

"What?" He didn't hear me. Of course he didn't. I didn't even say it out loud fopr chists sake.

"I'm allergic to them." I shrugged as I looked down at the sand at my feet. It was silent for awhile around us. We didn't speak, so i decided to start. "I can't eat them without sufficating to death."

"Um.." I looked up at him. He looked confused. Like he didn't know what to do at this moment. I didn't either... I sighed as I looked around at the trees, the ocean. Anywhere but him. He was probably pissed off at me. I was too. I should've told him before he left but it never dawned on me too. "You should've told me?"

"I know..."

"You know?" He scoffed at me as he looked away. I nodded at him. He had all the right to be angry at me. I shifted on the log uncomforatbly. He got up from the log he was sitting on and looked down at me. "You should've told me, so I didn't waste my time getting these from a tall tree. You know how long that took me? Almost the whole morning! Now, your telling me that you can't even eat them! This is such bullshit! You should've told me in the first place, Elena!"

I didn't even get to say something before he stomped off into the woods. I ran my hands over my face and threw my hair. I was helpless now. I stood up to walk down the beach to stand infront of the ocean. I let the tears spill from my eyes. I was crying for my brother, and my parents. Also, for Damon. I'm crying for him and his family. I wonder what they were doing about him. Were they doing anything? The tears rolled down my face as I stood in front of the ocean, doing nothing but standing there. They have to do something for Damon. They're probably looking for him, they're probably going crazy. Hopefully, like my parents. Hopefully.

I closed my eyes to take away anymore tears.

I needed food. Food. I needed it to survive but I couldn't eat the Mango's or Banana's! What could I find on this island? I started to walk back to the forest. I walked over and started to walk threw the damp and wet floor of the forest. I dodged the branches, and logs. I looked around, and walked.. till I heard voices.

"You can't tell her Damon." I ducked down to hear a Angelic voice. Damon? What was Damon doing here? I looked up and silently gasped. There standing infront of Damon was a tall, petite girl. Her blonde hair flowed just about after her breasts. Her pale skin, and her vblue eyes were stunning. Then there was Damon standing in front of her. "You can't tell her or else I'll be mad."

"You'll be my little secret." I heard him smirk from here. What is wrong with him? Why didn't he tell me? He's so selfish! I looked at them. I saw the girl turn for a second to pull out a dinner tin. She lefted the lid off to reveal what was in it. My mouth dropped open and rage filled me. I saw red everywhere. There was steak on that paltre. I scowled at him. How dare he! I heard him tell her one more time. "You're my little secret. Elena will never find out."

"Your little secret, my ass!" My voice boomed out from my hiding spot. I stood up, glaring at them. They turned to where the voice came from to see me. Damon's eyes almost popped out of it's sockit. The girl just smiled at me. "Really, Damon? Really?"

"Elena." The angelic voice called my name. I rolled my eyes at her. What does she want with me now? I crossed my arms as I glared at both of them. The girl dropped the sliver plate on the ground. The food splarted over the ground in a pile. The girl turned to me. "Come. I'll give you some food."

"I don't want anything from you." I hissed at her. I hated her. She looked like she was a walking corpse. I shivered as it started to get cold. I looked at Damon with hatred in my eyes. "And you, I trusted you. For the love of god, I cared for you. I honestly cared for you. My mistake, I guess. Shame on me. It's done. We're over. Our friendship, or whatever that was we had. It's done."

"El-" He started to say something but I didn't stick around to hear what he had to say. I got the hell out of there and went off to the shetler and the ocean. I could only trust them now. I stood at the ocean as soon as I got out of that damn forest.

I was heart broken. I thought I could trust him but I guess I was just being naive, and foolish to ever think that he could be trusted. I've only met him, what? Three days ago or five? I shook my head at myself. I hugged myself. I can't believe I cried for him. I wasted my own tears on him. That sccumbag! Now the only thing I'm worried about is getting off this horrid isand, and to see my parents. Once i do that, I'll forget this island, and I'll forget him. I'll never have to hear him, or see him ever again.


	5. Darkness is all I see

_**A/N: I know it's been a long time ~ I'll promise to update more. Hehehe. **_

_**Please review, pm me if you have any questions or anything you want to happen in the future ;)**_

_**hehe. So, have fun reading!**_

* * *

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasies  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
Isn't there a superman to sweep me off my feet?

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the raging flood  
Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood

* * *

Chapter Five.

_Darkness is all I see._

* * *

**_Elena's POV._**

I haven't seen Damon all day as I built my own shelter away from the one Damon and I built. I didn't want to be near him after what happened last night. I walked over to the forest to see if I could find any food for myself. Since, I had no one else because the other person backstabbed me for a delicious meal on a plate for himself. I stepped through the thick moss, and dirt to find a tree with apples. Could I live off of apples? I looked up to the branches that hung slightly above me. I reached up to grab a ripe shiny red apple off the apple tree. I looked at it before taking a bite. As I ate from the apple I was currently devouring. I wondered who was that girl that asshole was talking to.

Could she live here? I wondered on about the blonde, angelic type of girl. I grabbed a few more apples before I go back to my shelter. I walked back through the thick forest to see a figure standing next to my shetler. I exhaled a deep breath and stomped my way to the opening of the tent. What does he want? Doesn't he know that I don't want him here? I dropped all my apples into my tent before facing Demon.

"Elena, we need to talk about this." Damon told me in a worried tone. I rolled my eyes at him. How dare he come here and tell me that we need to talk. I don't want to talk to him. That's why I built my own shelter! "What you saw... it's not what you think."

"Then what is it, Damon?" I hissed. I threw my arms in the air as I scoffed. "When were you going to tell me about her? When were you going to tell me that you found some food?" I shook my head as I smiled a little at him. He looked down, ashamed. "Were you just going to let me rot to death? You should've told me. I thought I was your friend but I guess I'm not anymore. Now if you excuse me, I want you to leave."

"You don't even know the real story, Elena." His voice was stern with me. Did I want to know the truth? Yes, of course but I didn't feel like talking to him anymore. I didn't like liars. I hated them with every bone in my body. I started to walk away from him. I didn't know where I was going but as long it was far away from him, I was fine. "Elena, come back here! I need to tell you something."

"What do you want to say, Damon?" I couldn't believe it. Didn't i just tell him to leave? Does he not get the memo or anything I say? "What are you trying to tell me? That she's from another planet and there's danger on this island that we need to kill or is there Aliens? Because if not, go away."

"Elena, there is danger." He shouted at me as I was about halfway gone. I stopped right away and turned. I walked back over to him and waved on for him to keep talking. "There's this thing that Angel said..."

"Angel? This 'it' has a name?" I scoffed at him. She actually has a name? Shocker! I shook my head. "I don't care what she says, Damon."

"Elena, there's danger!" Damon screamed at me. I didn't listen to his nonsense. This wasn't a horror movie, this was reality. I'm not going to be pulled into this girl's trap and I won't listen to Damon who betrayed me. Damon ran his hand threw his black raven hair. "You need to be with me. I need to keep you safe!"

"From what, the incredible invisible man?" I muttered at him. Damon groaned at me. I turned away from him to walk away in a faster pace than before. I left him behind me like I should of have five minutes ago. Why would he say things like that? This is not a joke, and there he is trying to tell me something out there is trying to kill me or hurt me. I rolled my eyes as I walked the sand.

Whatever this is... he can fight it himself. I don't want anything to do with the likes of him, and that angel. I didn't know where I was going at all. I looked around to see it was dark out already, and I was near big rocks, and sand.

I sat down on a dry spot, and looked out at the horizon. I wanted to go home; I want to see my parents. I don't want to be here on this island with Damon, I wish I have never even met him. I threw some sand in front of me and saddened. This wasn't supposed to be my future... I wanted to be a writer or a journalist. Now, I couldn't see that become my dream on this unknown island.

I watched the waves, and the tide come up to the shore for awhile. It was nice and cool out. I heard a ruffle of leaves from behind me. I looked behind me to see nothing out of the ordinary so I shrugged it off as the wind or I was just losing it. I sighed as I felt the nice warm breeze hit my face, and blow threw my hair.

Then I heard leaves ruffle behind me again. I looked to see what was going on but I was too late to see what/who it was. I didn't get a chance to scream when something or someone hit me on the head with a hard object and I was knocked out cold.

* * *

_**Damon's POV. **_

"Do you think they already got her?" I paced the floor as I talked to angel. We were at my shelter that Elena and I made before she found out, and got mad at me. She had every right to get mad at me, I should of had told her about Angel. Angel just sat on the log silently. I shook my head as I was worried about something happening to Elena. I didn't understand why I felt so deeply about her. I just met her, and I cared for her? I sighed and sat down next to Angel. "I'm worried."

"There is the chance they did." She told me softly. I supported my head in my hands. That wasn't good, that didn't sound good. I groaned as I blamed myself. I should've gone after her, or followed her but I was a coward- I am a coward! "Damon, stop blaming yourself. It's not going to help."

"This is my fault!" I shouted at her. I stood up and threw my hands in the air. I turned at Angel and scoffed at her. "I should of have gone with her, or followed her. If I did, I would be there making sure she wasn't taken off for a roasting or a feast!"

"Then you'd be there with her!"

"Who cares? I don't!" I shook my head. I'm so stupid, and dense. "If I was there, I'd try to help her. If not, At least I would be with her. So, she wouldn't be alone in this. Whatever is happening, she's alone and it's my entire fault. My entire damn fault this is happening."

* * *

**_Please revieww. c:_**


End file.
